A Champion's Run - Unova
by WingedKuraiOkami
Summary: When Max's family can't afford to stay in Unova any longer, Max becomes a Trainer to provide money for her mother. However, the job of being a Pokemon Trainer is much, much harder than she thought. Nobody could have anticipated the thought of a notorious and deadly criminal organization out for her blood - literally. This is a semi-Nuzlocke, with Gijinka Pokemon!
1. Chapter 1

**Well. Here it is. The ubiquitous Pokemon Trainer OC fanfic. This will not just be the story of a Trainer traveling the region and becoming the Champion (although that IS involved); there will be PLOT involved as well. LE GASP. PLOT. IN A POKEMON TRAINER FANFIC. THE APOCALYPSE IS - **

**Ahem.**

**I'll be doing one of these for every region except Hoenn, because I don't know jack shit about that, seeing as I've never played it. Sue me. o.o I decided to go backwards because Unova is really fun to write, as the storyline actually has a pretty damn nice plotline, what with the Ghetsis I AM YOUR FATHAHHHH shit and all.**

**This will be a semi-Nuzlocke - meaning, I follow most of the rules of a Nuzlocke, except for the fact of "Catch the 1st Pokemon on every route, and that one only". I HATE THAT.**

**So in a nutshell, the rules are: If a Pokemon faints, it is dead.**

**Yup. That's it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

A brown-haired woman shuffled through thick stacks of papers, the crease between her eyebrows deepening with every passing minute and making her look much older than she really was. Finally, she sighed and slammed the stacks down in exasperation, burying her face in her hands. She had checked and double-checked – they really had no money left to pay for the house. Her face fell as she realized that they would have to move yet again.

Just as she had came to the agonizing conclusion (for the third time), a young girl walked in, about to say something to her mother, when she saw the papers strewn all across the desk.

"Max," the woman said softly. "I don't know how to say this . . . but I think we're going to have to move again. We don't have any money – "

The girl's eyes widened for a split second before they hardened and she slammed a fist down on the desk. "No. That's bullcrap! If Dad the asshole doesn't send us anything, and if you work so hard and still don't get any money, well, then I'll have to go and make some freaking cash, won't I?"

"Max, I appreciate your thinking, but you can't go and get a job yet," her mother objected.

"I'll be a Trainer."

"What?!"

"I've already qualified, you know," Max said indifferently, brushing a stray lock of jet-black hair out of her face, only to have it fall back once again. "Remember? I passed the League Exam a couple of years ago, but the minimum age is twelve. The region Professors all specifically want me to be a Trainer, and you can't argue that it's an incredibly well-paying job."

Her mother sighed despondently. "I don't know, Max, you're still only twelve . . . but it's true that we need the money to stay in Unova without getting charges pressed on us."

"And there's nothing else that I can do, right?" the girl retorted.

The woman was torn between her desire to keep her daughter safe and the inevitable fact of being persecuted by the government. Finally, she sighed. "You'll promise me that you'll be safe?"

"I can fight fine on my own, and I'm going to have Pokémon too," Max said. "It'll be okay."

Two days later, Max was standing in the same spot again, this time strapping a black-and-silver X-Transceiver to her wrist. Her mother was wringing her hands uncertainly.

"You're sweet, Max, but you know you don't have to do this," she coaxed one last time, trying to persuade her daughter from leaving. "Moving really isn't so bad, and it gives us a lot of opportunities to see the world. I'm sure that we can find a way to – "

"We've been over this, Mom," the girl replied in exasperation, tossing her jet-black hair back like a spray of molten obsidian. "I know I don't have to, but this is the easiest way for us to stay in the region. You don't need to pay at all. I've already enrolled in the League."

"I know, but . . ." the woman protested weakly. "It's so dangerous out there! Criminals are running all over the place, and you're the only daughter that I have. What would happen if I . . . if I lost you?"

Max smiled slightly. "I'll be okay, Mom."

Her mom gave a tragic sigh, but smiled sadly anyways, handing her daughter her bag. "Well . . . good luck, then, Max. Stay safe, and don't forget to call!"

"I won't!" she yelled back, and raced down the path to Professor Juniper's lab.

Max shifted her bag to the other shoulder, frowning as she felt its weight. She stepped into the clear blue lab doors, smiling slightly at the pure white everything – walls, floor, ceiling, even the assistants running around in spotless white lab coats.

"Oh, hello, Max!"

"Hey, Professor," Max replied. "I'm here for my starter. You did say today?"

"Yes, I did," Professor Juniper said. "And you're lucky - this is the best breed of eggs I've seen in a long while. It's great that you started your journey today. Come with me!"

Max followed the Professor into the next room where three Pok_é_ Balls lay. "Snivy, Oshawott, and Tepig, am I right?"

Juniper nodded. "Very good, Max," she mused, picking up the first Pokémon. "This is the Grass-type, Snivy."

As she released the button, Max could see a Pokémon emerge. A Snivy, maybe around 4' 9 and a little chubby smiled timidly, her green hair in a short bob-cut. Her index fingers were pressed together nervously, and she wore a short green dress and green stockings. "Professor Juniper?" she said uncertainly, and then spotted Max.

Suddenly, her demeanor changed. "Oh my Arceus, is that a _Trainer_?" She squealed. "Please, pick me!"

Max seemed perplexed, not sure how to respond. She looked at the Professor for advice, but either Juniper didn't notice, or she didn't care.

"And this is Tepig," Juniper continued. She threw the Poké Ball and a Tepig emerged. This time, it was a male, dressed in an enormous orange t-shirt and long, form-fitting black slacks with a small tail poking out at the end. Max tried to stifle her laughter at that. Otherwise, his looks were normal, with freckles and shaggy black hair. He spotted Max with a smile. "Hey, are you a Trainer? Cool! The name's Tepig."

"And finally, the Water-type, Oshawott," Professor Juniper finished, releasing the third and final Poké Ball.

Max immediately took a liking to the Oshawott, who was female. She wore a white, short-sleeved shirt with a vine-like blue design spiraling out from the corner, with a light aqua-colored jacket tied carelessly around her waist. Ice-blue eyes accented her long ultramarine hair, which fell down to her hips. Her side bangs were pinned back with a shining silver scalchop clip, and she wore jeans and a pair of dark blue sneakers. She nodded at Max in acknowledgement but didn't say anything, and Max noticed that she wore twin daggers with a scalchop engraved in the hilt.

"I don't know whom to pick," she lied, but she could see in the Professor's face that Oshawott would definitely be the starter for her.

She pretended to look over them all again, appraising them equally. Meanwhile, Snivy kept jumping up and down like a hyperactive puppy, frequently bumping into Oshawott, who was more than slightly annoyed.

"I'll pick –"

"Would you kindly _cut it out_?" Oshawott said, her eyes flashing blue and a hand resting instinctively on one dagger.

Max raised an eyebrow when the Snivy flashed Oshawott a hurt look, stepped back, and continued jumping up and down. She expected a _Snivy _to have the more serious personality ". . . Okay. I'll pick Oshawott."

Oshawott looked like she had just been slapped. "What?" she said. "Me?"

Max decided it was time to show Oshawott her similar personality. "Oh, you smart detective you."

Oshawott got over her shock and smirked at the Professor. "I like this one."

Professor Juniper smiled knowingly. "You're in good hands, Oshawott," she said. "Max has had lots of experience with Pokémon, and she'll be completely safe in your hands."

"It's not my safety I'm worried about," she said, shrugging. The Pokemon looked at Professor Juniper. "I think it's time to go."

Juniper nodded encouragingly. "I believe so. I can tell that Max will be an excellent Trainer."

Oshawott nodded. "I will make that assumption myself." She turned to Max. "Well? Shouldn't an introduction be made?"

"Maxine Isabelle Dragonov, preferably Max," she answered. "I know you're an Oshawott, but you need a name."

She raised a quizzical brow. "A name? Why would I need a name?"

"A Pokémon needs a name to begin the first stages of bonding with its Trainer," Professor Juniper interjected. "So I'm afraid you'll have to have one."

Max looked at the Oshawott seriously. "I think I'll call you Mizu."

Mizu held her eyes for a moment, then shrugged. "I can live with that."

"Yes," Professor Juniper said thoughtfully, smiling. "Mizu. It suits you."

Mizu nodded, smiling genuinely for the first time. "If it does, then I am Mizu," she said with a nod. "Well, Professor, this is goodbye." She paused for a moment, contemplating what to say. "I thank you for all you have done for me."

Professor Juniper smiled, crossing the room over to Max. "You're welcome, Mizu. Feel free to visit any time you wish." She turned to Max. "You do know how to catch Pokémon?" Max gave a slight nod.

"Good," she said, satisfied, placing her hand into her lab coat. When she withdrew it, five Poké Balls lay in her palm. "Take these, and . . ." She handed Max a black Pokédex with silver streaks. "You'll need them."

Max looked at the Pokédex, smirking. "You picked out these colors for me, didn't you."

"How did you guess?" Professor Juniper laughed. "Go ahead and test it out – try it on Mizu."

Max opened the Pokédex and focused the laser point at her newest Pokémon.

_"Oshawott, the Sea Otter Pokémon,_" chimed her new Pokédex. Annoyed at the tinny voice, Max's hand sought out the "mute voice" button quickly and pressed it. Now, the text on the screen scrolled across with a quieter bleeping noise. _Oshawott are loyal and fierce protectors over their Trainers, and will put their lives on the line in order to keep them from danger. _After the summary, more options were displayed on the Pokédex that offered more information on Snivy. Max withdrew a stylus and tapped the _Weapons_ tab.

"_Oshawott carry at least 1 long knife that their mother makes for them at birth._ _They carry the dagger everywhere and often use it for powerful attacks such as Razor Shell._"

Mizu, unable to restrain her budding curiosity, peered over Max's shoulder in order to catch a glimpse of her own species information.

An option appeared on the screen. _Would you like to determine your Oshawott's personality? The advantages of this include knowing what kind of Pokéblocks and Poffins you should feed your Oshawott in order to further increase its potential._

Mizu scowled. "Determine my personality? How will it do that?"

"Just wait," Professor Juniper said, smiling knowingly.

Max was puzzled as well, but she tapped the _Yes _button with her stylus. The red infrared light became blue and bathed Mizu in an aqua glow. _Analyzing chakra, please wait._

After a couple of seconds, a wall of text popped up. _Name: Mizu. Species: Oshawott. Type: Water. Nature: Serious. Proud of its power._

Mizu frowned at the Pokédex. "Hmph."

"I suppose you should go," Professor Juniper said. "You should introduce Mizu to your mother – and tell her I said hi."

Mizu re-clipped her hair. "Where's your house?"

"Right across from the lab," Max replied. "Well, I'd better get going."

"Max!" Professor Juniper called, making both Max and Mizu turn around. "Beating the Pokémon League is not an easy task. You must know that it's very dangerous out there – you two could . . . get killed at any time."

Max shrugged. "I've been through danger before," she said carefully. "And I'm fully aware of it. I'm capable of fighting myself."

Professor Juniper laughed, trying to lighten the mood. "Oh, yes. I remember you roundhouse kicking both Bianca and Cheren when you were four."

Max frowned. "I did that?"

The Professor waved the matter off and crossed the room, putting her hands on Max's shoulders. "Just don't give up, okay? I believe in you."

"Enough with the mush," Max said, smiling anyway. "Let's go, Mizu."

"Be safe . . . and stay alive," Juniper said quietly.

* * *

"Mizu, this is my mom," Max introduced.

"Hello," she said, smiling and extending her hand. "Pleasure to meet you."

Max's mother smiled back and took her hand, shaking it. "Polite, isn't she? She's just like you, Max."

"I try," Mizu deadpanned. "So . . . Max, do you need anything, or . . .?"

"It's all in here," Max replied, pointing at her bag. "I've figured it all out – we're headed to Accumula first, then to Striaton to challenge the Gym Leader,"

"Good luck," her mom smiled, but her face changed to a look of worry. "Max . . . be careful out there, okay?"

"I'm okay, Mom," Max said. "You didn't teach me mixed martial arts for nothing."

"Just come back in one piece," Max's mom said, giving her a quick kiss. She smiled at Mizu. "Off you go."

"I'll call, Mom!" Max said as she headed out with Mizu.

"Accumula, huh?" Mizu asked as they walked up the path to Route 1.

"Mm," Max said absently. "You hungry?"

"Mildly," she replied. "And human food disgusts me, so I'll pass."

"I do have Poffins," Max said indignantly. "What flavor do you like?"

"Poffins?" Mizu said, confused. "I don't know of any Poffin-making place in Unova."

"I make them myself," Max answered, sitting down underneath a tree and opening a bag. "Sometimes, when my mom visits other regions, she ships some to me from Sinnoh."

"Cool," said Mizu. "And I'm happy with any flavor. How do you make a Poffin anyways?"

"It's sort of complicated," Max said, handing Mizu a Poffin. She dug out a Berry in order to demonstrate without actually cooking one. "You boil some water and dump flour in it, mixing it until you get a gooey paste. Dip the berry in whatever flavored powder you like – spicy, dry, sour, bitter, or sweet – and plop it in. The powder bonds with the flour, making it come out fluffy and light with the berry becoming the gooey middle and the sugar making the outside soft. The hard part is mixing it the right amount of times at the right time to get it to perfect consistency."

"Wow," Mizu said, munching on the Poffin in contentment. "This is good."

"Did you even hear what I said?" Max said crossly.

"Maybe," Mizu muttered self-consciously, licking her lips. "Mm, that was delicious."

Max rolled her eyes as they both walked along Route 1.

"So, do you feel like catching a new teammate?" Mizu asked her, blue eyes scanning the area for any potential teammates – or enemies.

Max looked at her thoughtfully. "You know, I haven't thought of that." She spotted a Lillipup in the tall grass. "I don't know of your abilities. Why don't you try fighting that Lillipup over there?"

Mizu looked in Max's direction. "Sure." She unsheathed both daggers in a flash. "Knockout or kill?"

"Knockout," Max said. "I don't think she's a threat, but if there are more with her and they're looking for blood, then you can take them on, or we could run."

"Fine with me." She sheathed her daggers and started towards the unsuspecting Lillipup.

"On my mark, use Tackle," Max whispered as they neared their foe. "Now!"

The Lillipup whipped around, alarmed, her brown dress flying in the wind and similarly colored eyes widening in alarm. It was too late, though as Mizu slammed into her. The Puppy Pokémon crashed into the grass, but quickly got up. Her eyes glowed, and for a moment, Mizu was intimidated.

"Leer," Max muttered, her Pokédex in her hand, recording the battle log. "Don't take that shit, use Tackle!"

Mizu snarled and launched a punch at the Lillipup, following up with another one.

_Critical hit!_

Finally, the Lillipup crumpled to the ground, out cold.

Max snapped her Pokédex closed, saving the battle log in the data. "Nice job."

Mizu brushed her hair out of her face. "So what did you think?"

"I think we're okay for now," Max said. "You're a good fighter, and it's more than enough to suffice for the moment. We'll train on some more Pokémon in this area – you okay with that?"

"Yeah, sure."

An hour later, even Mizu was breathing hard. On her body were a multitude of shallow but still bleeding cuts.

"Take a break," Max suggested. "Do you want to go into your Poké Ball?"

Mizu shook her head. "I'll . . . get my breath back . . . in a moment. And these cuts are nothing."

Max smiled. "Catch your breath – we're almost at Accumula. We can sightsee a bit before crashing at a Pokémon Center."

Mizu nodded in reply, standing up shakily. "Okay, let's go."

"Can you walk?" Max asked, concerned.

"Of course," Mizu said indignantly. "I'm not some weak little Snivy who needs to be carried around everywhere."

"Suit yourself," Max said, shrugging. The only thing between Route 1 and Accumula was now a long stretch of tall grass. "Okay, I don't hear anything, so we can get there – "

A snarl sounded from behind them and both Mizu and Max whipped around. "You! You little piece of ugly _filth_! You murdered them . . . you killed them . . . you killed my _family_!"

It was a Patrat, his red eyes glowing with rage. He wore tattered, ripped brown clothes, his spiky hair messed up and unkempt. "You _murderer_!"

Mizu tried to Tackle it, but the Patrat dodged her attack, leaving Mizu struggling to regain her balance, as she was already injured. With an ugly scream, the Patrat launched himself at Mizu and knocked her heavily to the floor, all the while punching her face like there was no tomorrow.

Max, seeing her Pokémon disappear from her view, decided to intervene. She darted over to the scene, and with a powerful kick, sent the Patrat rolling away, clutching his side.

Max was prepared to send a punch flying to the insane Patrat to knock it out, but she was stopped suddenly by a jet of water heading straight towards the Pokémon. The Patrat had no time to dodge before the icy-cold blast of water hit it point-blank, knocking it out.

Long gashes streaming with blood were on both of her arms, and Mizu's face was streaked with dirt and blood. "Oh, look . . . " she murmured. "I learned Water Gun." She closed her eyes and smiled, her breathing becoming shallower.

"You idiot! Stay awake!" Max yelled in frustration, but then recalled her back to her Poké Ball and sprinted as fast as she could, not caring about the weight of her bag and not even stopping to shoot a hateful look at the Patrat that had caused Mizu's injuries. All that Max cared about was getting her Oshawott to the Pokémon Center.

Max wildly looked around for the telltale reddish-orange rooftop of the Pokémon Center, ignoring all of the looks that she got from Accumula Town's residents, varying from pity to disgust.

The automatic doors sprang open and the young Trainer rushed in, letting out Mizu, who crumpled to the floor immediately, unconscious. Max picked her up gently, opening her mouth to let Nurse Joy know.

Nurse Joy had just finished tending to another Trainer's Pokémon before she spotted Max and the unconscious Mizu. "Oh, my!" She quickly wheeled in a stretcher and motioned for Max to lay Mizu down on it. "Gently, please."

Max laid her Pokémon on the stretcher. "Is this okay?"

"That's good," Nurse Joy said, smiling comfortingly. She felt Oshawott gently. "No internal bleeding and no broken bones, so that's good. Audino, could you come over here, please?"

A small girl with short bangs and pigtails came over, wearing a cream-colored dress and petticoat and a baby-pink jacket. Her blue eyes shone with worry. "Yes, Nurse Joy?"

"Please use Heal Pulse," Nurse Joy said, smiling at her. "This Oshawott only has surface injuries, so you don't have to use the strongest setting."

"Of course, ma'am," Audino chirped, smiling cheerfully and placing her hand's on Mizu's face. Her hands pulsed with pink energy, spreading across Mizu's entire body. Max could literally see her wounds shrinking and closing. Finally, Audino withdrew her hands and smiled, winking. "All better!"

"Thank you, Audino," Nurse Joy said. Max didn't really know what to say in these situations, so she mumbled an embarrassed "Thank you" to the Audino and handed her a pink Poffin from her bag.

The Audino gasped, eyes sparkling. "Omiarceus a POFFIN!" she squealed in bliss, hugging Max and bouncing around. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou!"

"Thank – you – for – heal – ing – Mizu – " Max managed to get out before the Audino let go of her.

Nurse Joy watched the scene unfold in amusement, looking at the Audino, who was nibbling away at the Poffin without a care in the world. "You're very welcome, and thank _you_ for handing Vivi the Poffin. I'll alert all of the other Joys in the region that you've done this kind favor – maybe they'll give you some discounts."

Max's ice-blue eyes widened. "Oh, no, it's quite all right – "

"Nonsense!" said the nurse, waving her off. "Pokémon Centers are supposed to be absolutely free of charge unless you are booking a room. As for your Oshawott, she'll be fine in maybe an hour or so – she just needs some rest. You know, you could have just given her a Potion and she would have regained almost all of her health."

"The Poké Mart was the first place that I would have stopped at once I arrived at Accumula," Max said quietly. "Mizu was only slightly injured, but a Patrat jumped in front of us – I think he was insane – and started pounding on Mizu."

Nurse Joy sent her a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry for that – it really can't be helped."

Max smiled slightly. "It's not your fault. Could you please reserve a room for her while I go over to the Poké Mart and buy some supplies? I want to be prepared for next time."

"Of course," Nurse Joy replied, smiling. "If you'll just hand me your Pokédex – I need it to scan for your name."

"I could just tell you – it's Max."

"That may be true, but this is for extra security – and your Trainer ID is saved on here too. Poké Centers need a Trainer's ID number for a variety of reasons – we fax the information to the Pokémon League, Poké Marts, and other Pokémon Centers all over the region."

Max reluctantly nodded and gave her black-and-silver Pokédex to the nurse, who focused the laser light onto a sheet of transparent paper. "Thank you, Max. We'll watch over Mizu for you."

Max smiled at her and walked out of the Pokémon Center and across the street to the Poké Mart. There, she purchased some supplies such as Potions and walked back, checking her X-Transceiver for the time. It was around one o'clock.

She returned to the Poké Center, placing the Potions in her bag. "Hi, Nurse Joy."

"Hello, and welcome to the Pokémon Center. May I ask you for your Pokédex?" Nurse Joy asked professionally, shooting her an apologetic look as Max handed over her Pokédex. "This is just a formality."

Max nodded, understanding, as the Pokédex's infrared light shone on the piece of paper and her name was registered.

"Do you want anything to eat?" the kind nurse asked. "We have an excellent Poké Café downstairs."

"Sure." Max bade her farewell and descended the escalators, finding the Poké Café on her left.

Max immediately strolled over to the smoothie counter and ordered a Pecha and Oran Berry smoothie, her favorite. She sipped the straw and smiled slightly, tasting the sweet flavor on her tongue. When the smoothie was about half finished, she ordered a bowl of alfredo pasta and sat back down to wait.

As she drank her smoothie, Max dug out her map from her bag and unfolded it, inspecting it closely.

"So, Striaton's next," she said thoughtfully, and she spent the next 20 minutes researching the Gym Leader of Striaton City. According to the ever-helpful Pokédex, the Leader she would face depended on whom she chose as a starter.

"I'll be facing Cilan then," she muttered, looking at the Gym Leader's bright, smiling face with more than faint distaste.

A waiter served her a plate of steaming pasta, and Max licked her lips in anticipation, handing the waiter a generous tip and not hesitating to dig her fork in. After a while, she sighed in contentment, putting the fork back on the plate and headed back up the escalator.

"How's Mizu?" she asked.

"Alive and well," Nurse Joy replied. "She's in room 19 right now, and she should be ready to come with you on your journey. Good luck!"

"Thanks!" she shouted, running off to the specified room and opening the door,

Inside, she found the blue-haired girl concentrating hard, staring intently at an empty glass on the vanity table. Slowly but surely, it filled with crystal-clear water.

"Should I ask what you're doing?" the 12-year-old girl asked in exasperation.

"I'm trying to help my control over water – for my Water Gun attack," Mizu responded, her eyebrows furrowing in deep concentration.

"That's not the best way to do it," Max sighed, looking at the floor, which was utterly soaked. "There's a training facility in every major city. You could train at the Striaton Training Center for days before we take on the next Gym."

Mizu gave her a weak glare. "I knew that."

"Great," Max groaned, running a hand through her hair. "Now I have to clean all of this water off of the floor. Good job, Mizu."

"Sor-_ry_," her Pokémon muttered, not seeming very apologetic.

After paying Nurse Joy some money and apologizing, she sprinted across the small town of Accumula, Mizu keeping up with her every step.

At the exit of Accumula Town, Max's eyes fell on a sign reading "Route 2". "Alright. According to my Pokédex, the only new Pokémon here is Purrloin, which is still weak as hell. Go ahead and train – I won't be adding anyone new to my team.

Mizu shrugged, her eye already on two Pokémon – a Lillipup and another Pokémon with dark purple hair tied in a high ponytail, obviously a Purrloin.

"Go ahead and use Water Gun," Max instructed, proud to see Mizu nod obediently and hold out both her hands A blue orb glowed each palm, and two jets of water shot out with amazing speed, hitting each Pokémon dead-on. The Lillipup fell to the ground immediately, while the Purrloin staggered, but managed to remain upright.

Mizu turned two sharp blue eyes onto the other Pokémon, the determination in them slowly softening to something that resembled admiration. "She survived a hit. Not bad."

Max walked up to the conscious Pokémon. "You're a Purrloin, aren't you?"

"Damn right I am," the Purrloin scoffed, flipping her purple hair back. "What's it to you? If you want me to join your pathetic excuse of a team, my answer is no. So get the hell out of my territ – "

Max's eyes flashed murderously, but Mizu was faster, stepping in and slapping her face. "Don't talk to my Trainer that way, or I'll rip you limb from limb."

The Purrloin's eyes widened in fear for a split second before she narrowed her green eyes and her ears lay back flat. "Oh, now I see. You want to protect your little Trainer. That's cute. Well, I've got news for you, Oshawott. You're a _weakling_ – probably a half-breed of some sort. You'll never become strong like a pure-bred will – like _I _will."

Mizu's eyes hardened into icy chips of flint, and only Max noticed an aura of blue starting to surround her body. "I'd advise you to shut the hell up right about now."

The Purrloin smirked and unsheathed her claws. "And who's gonna make me . . . " She paused for the slightest of moments. ". . . _half-breed_?"

With a snarl, the aura around Mizu flared a blinding sapphire color and she flew in with amazing speed, punching the Purrloin straight in the jaw and knocking her back. All Purrloin had exceptional reflexes, showing just how fast Mizu was in her angered state. As she drove the Devious Pokémon back, the orb of water glowed in her palm again and she slammed it straight into the Purrloin's neck.

The Purrloin attempted to say something but choked, coughing up blood. The red liquid flowed down her math before she gurgled and went still, the light in her green eyes fading.

Mizu stood up, the aura around her fading along with her anger. She stared helplessly at her hands, covered with blood.

"I killed someone," she whispered hoarsely, her blue eyes hollow.

Max walked over, her own blue eyes sympathetic. She didn't say a word as they both stared at the dead Purrloin.

Silence hung over them both for a fair minute before Mizu let out a strangled laugh. "Well, I suppose it's for the best. She was a bitch, anyways." Her fists clenched. "Called me a half-breed . . ."

Max knew enough to know what a half-breed was – when a Pokémon's mother and father were not the same species of Pokémon. It was a terrible insult in the Pokémon world that could instantly provoke a full-blown fight.

To take her Pokémon's mind off of her first kill, Max said, "That was the Torrent ability, wasn't it? The blue aura and the enhanced speed and strength?"

Mizu blinked. "I guess so," she slowly responded. "But I thought it was only supposed to activate when my health was low."

"Your emotions could have triggered it," Max suggested.

"I suppose," she said thoughtfully, but was cut off by another Purrloin coming towards her, this time male.

Mizu immediately snarled and Max narrowed her eyes at the newcomer. "What do you want?"

"You killed her, didn't you," he said. It wasn't even a question – just a statement.

As there was no point in hiding the truth, Mizu nodded. "Yes."

The Purrloin took this in slowly, and then shrugged. "In case you're wondering if it's morally acceptable, it definitely is. Killing Pokémon in the wild isn't a crime, you know – just the way of life."

"So you're not angry, then," Mizu stated.

"No," he said, slightly surprised. "Why would I be angry?"

"Because that Purrloin was obviously your kin," Mizu said, perplexed.

"Yes, and we're of the same Clan as well," he said, giving an indifferent shrug. "But I never knew her; nor spoke to her. Every Pokémon for himself – or herself. Unless you're part of a team," the Purrloin said, looking meaningfully at Mizu and Max together.

"By the way," he continued. "I know this may be a bit sudden, but would you mind having a quick practice battle with me?"

Mizu looked at Max for permission, and the young Trainer shrugged. "Why not? We've got time to spare before heading for Striaton."

The Oshawott nodded, giving a genuine smile. "Challenge accepted. No-knockout rule?"

"Sure," he agreed, and grinned back. The two Pokémon both got into a fighting stance.

"I won't command you, Mizu," Max said loftily. "But don't kill him, alright?"

Mizu flashed her teeth in a grin. "No promises."

The Purrloin gave darted forward quickly, claws extended to rake across Mizu's face. Mizu sidestepped quickly and leaped away. She held out her left hand, palm facing the Purrloin, and used her other hand brace the left arm. Mizu started to charge up her Water Gun attack.

The Purrloin's eyes widened as the stream of water flew towards him and he crouched, leaping up quickly and narrowly avoiding the blast. In a blur, he shot towards Mizu, his claws outstretched and ready for a Scratch attack.

Mizu leaped on top of him and crushed him down using Tackle, and then, smirking, blasted him with a jet of icy-cold water before jumping swiftly away and leaving the Purrloin coughing and spluttering comically.

"Stop!" a commanding voice rang out, and Mizu immediately froze, unable to disobey her Trainer.

Mizu nodded and held out a hand for the Purrloin to grab, helping him up. "Good fight."

"Thanks, you too," he said.

With that, Max and her Pokémon walked along the tall grass, secretly admiring the scenery around Route Two.

"Hey, you!" called an unfamiliar girl, running over with a Pokémon at her side. "Wanna battle your Oshawott with my pretty little Minccino? I'm warning you, she's tough!"

Max gave the Minccino a quick once-over. She had short, silver hair that fell in wild curls, framing her round face, and she wore a gray t-shirt with darker grey leggings and grey trainers. A fluffy grey tail poked out of the back of her leggings and a pair of large, round ears sat atop her head.

"Fair enough," Max said. "How about it, Mizu? After this, we can rest up Striaton before training for the Gym."

"Heh," Mizu replied, smirking. "I'll only be a minute." She cracked her knuckles and did her long dark blue hair in a neat, quick ponytail, stepping into a fighting stance.

The Minccino bounced over and grabbed Mizu's hand, shaking it vigorously. "Hiya, I'm Chii!" she chirped happily, "and my Trainer is Brittany!"

"'Sup – the name's Mizu," she replied, "and this is Max."

"Don't waste any time, Chii!" Brittany called out, pumping her fist in the air. "Use Double Slap!"

Chii grinned and leaped high in the air, her hand outstretched to perform a quick Double Slap attack.

"Dodge, and use Water Gun," Max commanded calmly, watching in quiet satisfaction as Mizu leaped out of the way nimbly and turned around, blasting a jet of water at the Minccino, knocking her down and leaving a bruise on her stomach.

"Get up, Chii!" Brittany yelled. "Now, let's use our trump card! Growl! Get a taste of this, Oshawott!"

As she finished speaking, the Minccino let out a high-pitched, horrible screeching noise that made Mizu's eyes widen. She clapped her hands over her ears, falling to her knees.

"Ha!" Brittany exulted. "Not so hard-ass now, huh?"

Max's ears were ringing painfully, but she managed to shout out, "Tackle!"

Mizu gritted her teeth but nonetheless charged towards the Minccino, whose mouth was still open with her Growl attack. She slammed into Chii, knocking her down to the ground. The two tussled for a moment, before . . .

"Growl again!"

Mizu's expression turned into one of shock as she tried to leap away, but the Minccino, albeit weakened, gave a nasty grin, opened her mouth, and screamed again. Mizu shouted in pain but refused to let go, rolling over and pinning Chii underneath her.

"It's over," she said hoarsely.

"Use Water Gun."

Instead of shooting a stream of water at Chii, Mizu used the variation like the one she used on the female Purrloin – having the blue orb glow in her palm and slamming it down on her stomach, a version of Water Gun that was better for close-range attacks. The modified Water Gun attack hit the bruised spot and Chii yelled in pain.

"I surrender!"

At the words, Mizu leaped away immediately. Battles between Trainers were often fought until knockout, and, if clearly stated and agreed upon mutually, death. However, if an opposing Pokémon surrendered, it was against the law to kill them. Knocking a Pokémon out after it had cried mercy was not illegal, but was frowned upon greatly.

Brittany's face fell but luckily, she was a good sport about her loss and didn't throw a huge tantrum, much to Max's relief. However, the generous amount of prize money she handed over to the younger Trainer also didn't hurt.

"Good battle," Max called out.

"Thanks! You too!" Brittany yelled back, recalling Chii back into her Poké Ball.

"All right, Mizu, we're pretty close to Striaton City which means – " Max frowned as she noticed that Mizu wasn't following her. "You okay?"

Mizu was panting, her ponytail messy and her face streaked with dirt and sweat. "I'm fine." She staggered to her feet. "Seriously, I'm fine. Let's get to Striaton."

Max sighed. "Mizu, get into your Poké Ball."

"Wh-no!"

"Mizu," Max said sternly. "Trust me on this one."

The Oshawott held her gaze for a moment and then finally relented. "Fine."

"Good." Max pulled out her Poké Ball.

"I'm not that tired," she said indignantly, before the Poké Ball's beam captured her and she dissolved into red light, and then sucked into the Poké Ball.

Max rolled her eyes as she looked at the Poké Ball with something akin to affection in her eyes. "You've done enough for today."

She felt the Poké Ball vibrate in response, but instead of merely re-clipping it back into her belt, she held it in her palm as she walked the short distance to Striaton City.

"You know, you're quite the idiot," Max said conversationally as the tall buildings of the city rose into view. "Soaking a Poké Center room in water in order to control your attack. Training on a hundred Pokémon and then battling three Pokémon in a row, and still claiming you can walk a mile." The Poké Ball buzzed indignantly in response.

Finally, Max arrived at the Pokémon Center, giving the slightest of smiles as she saw that the Nurse Joy at the counter exactly resembled the previous room. "Hi there.

"Hello, and welcome to the Pokémon Center. May I ask you for your Pokédex?" the Nurse said cheerily, accepting Max's Pokédex gratefully.

The Nurse looked pleasantly surprised as Max's name was registered. "Oh, my! You're Max?"

"Ye-es," she said quizzically.

"My cousin informed me about you," Nurse Joy said, smiling.

"I see," was her only reply. "Well, can I book a room for two for tonight, please?"

"Of course," she answered, and jotted down some quick notes. "Head down the hall and up the stairs – fourth door on your right. Here's the room key." The Nurse handed Max an plain white card key, which she accepted and placed it in her bag pocket. Nurse Joy then motioned for her to wait, and keyed in some quick information onto the nearby machine. In seconds, a piece of paper was printed out and given to Max. "Here's the bill."

"Thank you," Max said politely as she headed to the left.

"We hope to see you again!" Nurse Joy said cheerily.

As Max headed to her room, she looked at the piece of parchment and frowned. _That's weird. I don't remember the cost of renting a room for one night to be so cheap . . ._

Then, the other Nurse Joy's voice came floating back to her. _I'll alert all of the other Joys in the region that you've done this kind favor – maybe they'll give you some discounts._

Slowly, a grin spread across Max's face. _I regret nothing. A 50% discount just for a stinkin' Poffin? Yes please_.

She inserted the card key into the slot and stepped in when it flashed green. Max smiled slightly when she took in the neat, beautiful Poké Center room. As she had requested, there were two queen beds, the sheets starched and fresh white. The bathroom counter and tiles were a beautiful marble, and there was a small, clear glass shower. A small, flat-screen TV was stationed in the front on top of the drawers, with six round slots next to them – for any Poké Balls that the Trainer might have with them.

However, as Max only had one Pokémon, she thought it would be nice if Mizu could sleep outside her Poké Ball before she got started to search for a new team. The Trainer took out her lone Poké Ball and released Mizu, who blinked blearily.

"Hey Mizu," Max called out softly. "Go ahead and take a rest. I got a bed for you, unless you'd rather stay in your Poké Ball."

The Oshawott's blue eyes traveled to the bed and she smiled. "Thanks, Max. Can I take a nap?"

"Go ahead," the Trainer replied. "Sleep as long as you want. Are you still up for some training later in the afternoon?"

"Sure," Mizu yawned, and then flopped down onto the bed, her long ultramarine hair splayed out across the pillow. She was asleep within seconds.

Max sighed, taking her own bed and laying her head on the pillow. While Mizu was resting, she took out her laptop and decided to check out the training center that was supposed to be in Striaton.

For the next hour, she immersed herself in various tactics that Pokémon could use to evade attacks and fire back with counter-attacks. Max made up her mind to go there as soon as her Pokémon woke up.

Mizu woke up, rubbing her eyes blearily and stretching. She blinked. "Good rest."

Max laughed softly. "Yeah." She checked her X-Transceiver – four o'clock. "I don't think that we should take on the Gym today."

"Why not?"

"I'm pretty sure that you want to get stronger at the training center before taking on the Gym Leader," Max started. "I've done some research and it turns out that Cilan, the Leader, has a Grass-type – which you're at a serious disadvantage against. Of course," she continued, holding up a hand to stop Mizu's inevitable protest, "I know that type advantages can go and suck a giant Rapidash dick, but it's just for safety."

The Oshawott sighed, taking out her silver scalchop clip and letting her side bangs fall and nearly cover her eye. "Fine. So what do you want to do now?"

"Relax," Max said, kicking off her shoes and socks and taking off her jacket, tossing it away. "C'mon, You wanna watch some TV?"

"Sure."

The young girl took the remote and started to press the on button when she frowned and shifted. "I'll be right back."

"What's wrong?" Mizu asked, turning on her side and a concerned tone in her voice.

"Nothing," Max shrugged. "My jeans are uncomfortable – let me change."

Mizu shrugged. "Okay then." She took the remote for herself and watched as the screen flickered to life.

Max slipped into the bathroom quickly, throwing off her clothes and changing into a tank top and sport shorts that were about eight inches from her knees. She was about to fold her clothes neatly before a shout from Mizu startled her.

Max poked her head out form the bathroom, looking cross. "What?" she snapped. "Look, if there's like a rapist or something outside, you can take care of it yourself, you know – "

_Breaking News_, boomed the television as Mizu looked at it, horrified. _A murder has happened in the Dreamyard in Striaton City. A young Munna has been murdered. No witnesses were present; however, the mark of Team Plasma was left behind the corpse of the Pokémon. Police are inspecting the area carefully, and the Dreamyard is blocked from access._

The screen then flashed, _Viewer discretion advised_, and five seconds later, zoomed in on a bloody corpse of a Munna. Her pink and purple hair was splattered with blood, a flowered dress torn open and bloody. Her body was cut open brutally, her eyes lifeless.

Max's face was grim. "Let's go."

"What?"

"We're going," Max said harshly, walking over to her bag and slinging it over her shoulder with unusual ferocity. "We're going and kicking Team Plasma's ass."

Mizu was a bit frightened at her Trainer's personality, but she had too much pride to show it and hurried after Max. "Uh, sure."

Max walked stonily out of the Pokémon Center doors, heading to the left and up to the opening of the Dreamyard, where Caution tape was strewn all over the place.

"Screw caution," Max muttered, making her way through the web of yellow tape.

She arrived at an open clearing, but then walked through a small opening of the ruins that used to be buildings of some sort. The corpse of the dead Munna had been taken away, but there was still blood on the floor. She grimaced.

Suddenly, there was a rustle and Max whipped around, her eyes glinting. "Who's' there?"

"Oh, look what we have here," a silky voice proclaimed from the shadows. "It's a little girl. Are you lost?"

The Trainer tensed momentarily, her eyes scanning the area, and suddenly, she charged, lashing out with her feet in a powerful kick. There was a grunt and a cry of pain, and suddenly, the light illuminated the dark Dreamyard.

Max was standing over a Team Plasma member, his uniform splattered with blood.

Fresh blood.

* * *

**My suckish, stupid, pathetic excuse of an attempt at a cliffhanger.**

**LULZ.**

**So at the end of each chapter, I'll be posting all of the facts about this semilocke (that's what I'm going to be calling it) thus far.**

**Pokemon on hand: 1**

**Deaths: 0**

**Mizu: Oshawott (F)  
Level: 15 (Yes, I over-level A LOT. I'm paranoid about my Pokes dying, ya see.)  
Nature: Serious  
Proud of its power  
MOVES:  
Tackle  
Tail Whip  
Water Gun  
Focus Energy**


	2. Vacation AN

**Hey dere, your faithful (kinda-sorta-maybe-lolnope) author here, with a note.**

**Yeah, I'm sorry, this isn't a chapter. Oops.**

**My point is . . . I'm leaving on vacation. School has ended, finals are over (THANK GAWD) and I will be leaving for Europe on June 8, and I will be coming back at the end of July.**

**Which means no story updates until AT LEAST August.  
Please don't kill me!**

**So, yeah. I'm not allowed to bring a computer to Europe, but if it comes to the worst, then I will have to end up HAND-WRITING my next chapters of the stories that I'm planning and copying them to my computer.**

**I know, it's a sad world.**

**Like I said, I'll try to get some plot bunnies, no matter how stupid, while I'm in Europe, but no computer, so no updates. Feel free to mentally decapitate me, burn me alive, disembowel me, or any other cheerful things that run around in your innocent little minds.**

**(Seriously tho.)**

**PEACE~**

**~Max**


End file.
